


JohnLock: Emotions

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Dinner, Emotions, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Thinking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What new emotion is this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I remember thinking this was really good, but now I read it and I just go, "Meh." xoxo

Sherlock set down his napkin on the table with annoyance.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have taken John to dinner.  
“Sherlock, you okay?” John asked suddenly. Sherlock’s eyes snapped up to his face.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Sherlock said distractedly and forcefully. He didn’t want John to be troubled with him.  
Emotions weren't something Sherlock busied himself with. They always got in the way of more important things, like his cases, for instance. Lately, he’d been more busied with them than ever. With the lack of anything interesting from Lestrade, he decided he had nothing better to do but study whatever these emotions were.  
One in particular was love.  
Most baffling, most confusing. And most curious.  
“Can I settle you with any drinks, sir?” a waiter asked John from aside the table.  
“Just water, please,” John replied politely. The waiter nodded and turned to Sherlock, asking the same question. When Sherlock didn’t answer, John rolled his eyes.  
“Sherlock,” John said and poked Sherlock’s arm, which seemed to snap Sherlock out of his thoughts enough to regard the patient waiter to his right.  
“Nothing, thank you,” Sherlock said, a little harshly, to which John shot him a glare. The waiter gave a tight smile and nodded, going to fetch John’s water.  
“Could you at least try to be a little polite?” John scolded. Sherlock, of course, waved him off and continued to think.  
What was it again?  
Oh, yes. Love.  
“Sherlock,” John pressed, and this time, Sherlock payed attention.  
“What?” Sherlock asked, generally confused.  
“I said, could you at least try and be polite?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you do.”  
“Why?” That was it. John already knew that his one word questions wouldn’t stop just like that. He leaned back in his seat slightly and ran a hand down his face.  
Why did he have to be so difficult?  
“Sorry, John,” Sherlock cut in suddenly. John stared into Sherlock’s face with disbelief.  
“What did you say?” John asked incredulously.  
“I’m not saying it again.”  
“No, what did you say?” Sherlock closed his eyes, once again annoyed.  
“I’m sorry, John,” Sherlock pushed out. John grinned and chuckled. “What’s so funny?”  
“I just love it when you apologise for something,” John smiled even wider. “It’s just funny because you never apologise unless you want something.”  
“But I don’t want anything now.”  
“You do.” Sherlock remained silent.  
He was not going to tell John what he actually wanted.  
Emotions.  
He felt a little twinge of one now. It was uncomfortable.  
Maybe he was going too far into his experiment.  
“Alright, Sherlock,” John sighed and dropped any attempt to get an answer out of his flatmate. “At least tell me what you’re going to order.” Sherlock shook his head childishly. He wasn’t even looking at the menu. His eyes were on John.  
What was that weird feeling?  
The waiter returned with John’s water, and smiled.  
“Have you decided on your food, sir?” he asked. John nodded.  
“I’ll just have this one,” John said and pointed to one of the meals on the menu. French. The waiter nodded, but knew better than to bother Sherlock with asking him for his own order a second time.  
It was a long wait for his food, but John kept himself busy on his phone. Checking cases, his blog, whatever he could be bothered with. It wasn’t as if Sherlock was paying attention to him at the moment.  
However, John was indeed the centre of Sherlock’s attention. He noted everything about John. The way his mouth turned up a corner when he read something amusing, how he narrowed his eyes when he couldn’t see, his disheveled hair when he woke up, his eyes and the way they glinted during a crime scene.  
John was the most interesting case he’d had all month.  
Another twinge, this time in his chest.  
Sherlock couldn’t describe it well, but he categorized it as his heart flipping and twisting.  
Was this that emotion?  
Was this... love?  
John’s food, thankfully, arrived just as Sherlock finished his thought. John picked up his fork and took a bite, smiling at the wonderful taste. He swallowed, and looked at Sherlock, who had been staring forward this entire time.  
“Aren’t you going to eat anything, Sherlock?” he asked as he picked up another bite.  
“Well, you do look rather delicious,” Sherlock said, immediately scolding himself for not keeping his mouth shut.  
Bite poised in front of his mouth, John blinked at the detective.  
He looked what?  
“I-I’m what?” John asked as he lowered his fork. Sherlock didn’t know what he was doing, but he liked it.  
“I’m sure you taste much better than any of that food on your plate,” Sherlock continued, a smirk plastered on his lips.  
“I-I’m... What?” John repeated again, flabbergasted.  
Sherlock found that he liked flirting with John. Especially when it had him caught off guard.  
“Would you mind if I tested that theory?” Sherlock asked and leaned in slowly. John blinked again.  
Was he, the Sherlock Holmes, asking to kiss him?  
John didn’t even know.  
But if he ever had the chance to, he knew he would.  
“Not at all,” John stated, surprised at how calm and steady his voice sounded now.  
With that, Sherlock pressed a short kiss to John’s lips before pulling away and tilting his head before smiling.  
“Yes, you do,” Sherlock said. John smiled and continued to eat his dinner. It wasn’t until the kiss actually monitored in his brain that he had a thought.  
Now people will definitely talk.


End file.
